User talk:G-SwedX
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle Pirates Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:G-SwedX page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jelmerrrrr (Talk) 19:06, 31 May 2012 Question What lvl are you and what sector are you in? juli 7, 2012 kl. 07.15 CaptainAlex444 (Talk) ::Currently I'm a level 47, and residing in sector 157 where I was born and raised. Please remember to sign your posts with the four tildes. G-SwedX 23:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) answer HI, I am afraid that is true. I have a hard time keeping active admins and at the moment have less time than when I took over ... Grtz Jelmerrrrr answer Hi, Thanks for the offer any help is appreciated at the moment. I really need someone to check the wiki for vandalism once in a while and to add new events and features of the game to the wiki. As I said before I have very limited time at the moment to keep the wiki alive and updated, which is a shame. If you need assistance or guidance just leave a message on my talk page and I will get a notification mail and respond. Jelmerrrrr (talk) 17:29, September 15, 2012 (UTC) re new salv levels Hi G-SwedX, yeah I got the logic of your posting the salv changes as they were announced. I changed it nonetheless because the kix logic just sucks, it's confusing and sloppy, like the refits themselves are, and it was easier for me to orientate myself when rearranged so the corresponding salv levels are together. However, seeing it's your content, I can live with the revert. Thanks for letting me know, and maybe I should ask before I do something to your content next time first, save us all time :P A good week to you! Calliandra (talk) 06:50, October 8, 2012 (UTC) PS ohlol!!! just saw some anonymous user has done the same I did again! What now?? rights given Hi G-SwedX, Thanks for caring. I have given you administrative privileges, which include the possibility for banning and roll-backs. Grtz, Jelmerrrrr (talk) 12:33, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Please check if you have the rights now. I think something went wrong the first time. Grtz, Jelmerrrrr (talk) 08:14, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Speedwing here. Im here to help in anyway I can with the event information!Speedwing (talk) 19:02, December 12, 2012 (UTC)Speedwing Love BP and always get wound up with out-of-date information. I intend to keep this page as accurate as possible. Thanks for all your work so far. Krush_S_DKrush S D (talk) 14:24, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I think I made a mistake by editing the http://battlepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Draconian_Outposts page since I realized that it was reffering to the base invaders 5 and were not the current "forsaken missions" type of outposts only after I hit edit. So could you revert the edit I made please? Thanks Destroyer140 (talk) 15:16, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi thanks for the wlcome happy that theirs a page I can go to to ask questions Thanks for being the ADMIN here on BP wikia. It's a excellent, near perfect resource. I've made a few edits my first 24 hours now will slow down my editing and see what needs help or new stuff not here yet. Thanks again! -Ken Westcoastken (talk) 17:00, January 31, 2013 (UTC) HELLO, PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO REMOVE/DELETE THE PAGE I HAVE CREATE :( HELLO, PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO REMOVE/DELETE THE PAGE I HAVE CREATE :( Hi I am newbie but I dont want active here :) I am that you answered my question if my Shipyard is level 2 all my ships will discount 15% all except enemy's technology These are my questions When I created my best Sea Scorpion (not the event item) is this powerful if I eqquip these to them ? 4 missile assault Solid Fuel Boster III,Missile System III,Engine Upgrade III and No Armor ? Ans: You cannot combine Missile System and SFB3 together. You have to choose one or the other. I would setup with: 6 Assault missile (D53-C) 1 Strike missile (D51-L) Compound armour (D5-X) Strike System 3 and Guidance Scrambler 2. Why cant join Alliance it says Messaging is currently disabled.Certain aspects of alliances are inaccessible. What I will do? If messaging is unavailable then the game needs reloading. Messaging has been playing up since the introduction of Alliances. Cant chat in room it said You cannot chat because you are not in any rooms right now. what I will do? This is the same issue as the previous question, reload the game. Cant go in forum from Kixeye it said 403 Forbidden what do mean is that?they hate me? 403 Forbidden is the page does not exist of the server was down. Double-check the link for the forums. Hope these answer your questions. Krush S D (talk) I hope you answered clearly to me because my English Language is my 2nd Language(I from Philippines) Can you give me your fb link so I can add you ? :) . i wants to post the pic about premium gift battle pirates... (Introducing Premium Gifts – a new way to give fellow pirates a helping hand on the high seas. Send Mega Resource Crates, Blueprint Parts, or individual ships to aid others in the Forsaken fight!) whats the page im should add the pic or create the new page likes this name? http://battlepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Gifts OR http://battlepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Premium_Gifts . Please enable the notification on this wiki so we can know that admin has replied our message etc.